I'll Give You My Heart
by ZoexKinsella
Summary: Starts at the end of Season 2. What Zoe needs, she realizes is in Bluebell, not in New York. This is the story of how things go when she heads back to Bluebell. She may not have been gone long, but what will the occupants of Bluebell say when she walks back into town? Will the person that Zoe needs the most still want her? Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Zoe's Decision

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or anything from **Hart of Dixie**. I own the plot that is it. Oh and the female OC that will be introduced later on. ~ Jessi_

Standing in the middle of the crowd, Zoe looked around and sighed. Within two seconds it hit her. She didn't belong there. Not in New York. It wasn't home. She looked down at her dress and shook her head. She turned and headed straight back out the doors, and hailed a cab.

Not bothering to change out of the dress that she wore, she went back to the hotel she was staying at and quickly tossed her things together. She checked out and hailed a second cab. At the airport she ignored the looks from the other commuters and booked the first ticket back to Alabama.

Pacing the terminal, she continued to ignore the looks that she was getting from people. She had four hours until her flight. She groaned. Grabbing her bags she went and found the bathroom. She changed into jeans and a white tank top, with a see through t-shirt cover up. She kept the heels on and not giving much of a care, stuffed her dress into her bag.

* * *

><p>Wade was sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand debating on whether or not he really wanted to go into the Rammer Jammer of not. He needed to that was for sure. If he didn't Lemon would probably hunt him down and drag him into work. He started to get up and head inside to change and glanced across the pond towards the carriage house. It had only been a day, he couldn't imagine how he would last the whole summer with her gone. Moving in doors he went in to change. He couldn't think of her. He had to try not to at least.<p>

Lemon rolled her eyes when Wade walked into the Rammer Jammer. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed grabbed a shower, and fought not to go back to bed again. One look at Lemon and she said nothing. As he worked Wade attempted to ignore the thoughts going through his head. He didn't want to believe that he, Wade Kinsella, had an ache in his heart over a woman. Although he had told her that he loved her. When he glanced up as yet another person walked through the door he sighed, and looked at the clock wondering when in the hell he would get out of there. Around closing he said nothing to Lemon, but was the first one out. The blonde only shook her head.

* * *

><p>Wade passed out on his couch that night, the television still on, and the control to the game he'd been playing had fallen to the floor. He didn't hear the door he had forgotten to lock open, but he heard it slam shut. Shooting up on the couch to a sitting position he looked around. And when his eyes landed on the brunette standing in his doorway, biting her lip he just stared.<p>

"Doc?" He said obviously wondering if he was still dreaming.

"Hey Wade..." She fidgeted with her hands, not sure what to do.

"You're supposed to be in New York."

"Well, I'm not. Wade..." She had never felt so nervous in her life.

"What changed your mind?" He slowly stood, facing her, but not walking towards her. Zoe started to feel as if she couldn't breathe. She had come back for him, and it was going to be a lot harder to admit than she had originally thought.

"It's not Bluebell." She cringed inwardly. That wasn't what she had meant to say. She moved forward, and when she was standing in front of him she looked up slightly into his eyes. "You're here. Not there."

"What about spending three months working in the hospital up there?"

"What's wrong with the practice here?" He grinned.

"Did you come back for me?" He asked her finally. She just grinned.

"What do you think?" And she wrapped her arms around his neck and met him halfway for a kiss, that neither of them had expected to be that tender. Pulling apart they didn't speak, as she lay her head on his chest. He held her close, not wanting to let go, afraid that she was just an illusion, or that he would wake up any minute and she'd be gone.


	2. Rammer Jammer (1)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or anything from **Hart of Dixie**. I own the plot that is it. Oh and the female OC that will be introduced later on. ~ Jessi_

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The ringing of the phone had them pulling away from one another and glancing around for the object that was making enough noise, in the small silent house, to wake the dead. Wade grabbed the phone and looked down at it. He sighed.<p>

"What Lemon?"

"I really need you to come in and work. Somethings come up and tonight bartender can't work. Something about a wrist injury. Please Wade, it's getting packed." Wade looked at Zoe and sighed.

"Give me an hour."

"Take less time than that! And Wade Hurry!"

"I should probably..."

"Go to the Rammer Jammer with me tonight?" Wade finished. Zoe's eyes went wide.

"...Is that a good idea?" She stammered. She, Zoe Hart, was not used to being stunned speechless.

"Do you really think that I'm going to leave you here, alone, and come back to find that you left again?"

"So, I'm not allowed to leave this..." she looked around "...house?" She once more moved towards him and this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not without me?" He knew that he was new at being in love with someone, but what the hell else was he supposed to do? She'd taken off on him before.

"You know, I'm supposed to be in New York. If people see me..."

"Then people see you. If I know you're at the practice then I'll know you're not running back to New York."

"You know Wade, you may want to be careful, the town may think that you're going soft." He rolled his eyes and grinned before leaning down and kissing her. He framed her face in his hands and she looked up at him.

"I'm not letting you go again Doc."

* * *

><p>Zoe watched as they drove into town, from the plantation. She watched as the town square came into view and smiled. She was happy, and she was truly realizing that it wasn't just Wade, but Bluebell that she needed as well. When he parked at the Rammer Jammer she grinned.<p>

"I'm hungry all of a sudden." Wade glanced at her.

"Well Doc, this is the right place to be hungry at." he bit back what else he was going to say because he was trying his best not to be an ass.

"Lead the way." She said as she slipped out of the car. He walked around the hood of the vehicle and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She could only smile. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. It felt good. She had eaten in New York at a small cafe and had to leave quickly taking her food to go. She had felt uncomfortable. She glanced around at all the familiar faces. She spotted AnnaBeth and Lavon, Crickett, and talking to Brick, Lemon.

"Zoe?" She groaned when George Tucker, who she haad not seen, said her name. Lemon who was watching carefully raised an eyebrow. She watched as Zoe continued to the bar and slipped onto a bar stool at closest to where Wade was.

"The usual Zoe?" Wanda asked moving quickly over. It made Zoe smile. Yeah, she was home.

"That'd be great Wanda." She said as Wade looked up from what he was doing and grinned at her from the other end of the bar. She however, didn't smile back because George set beside her. She groaned inwardly and ignored him. When Wanda brought out her order in a box and placed car keys on top of it she looked confused.

"Go home Doc. You look exhausted." Thankful for what Wade was doing she took the food and the keys and made a beeline for the door.

* * *

><p>Curled up on the couch of the Gatehouse, watching TV, Zoe picked up her phone as it rang. She looked at the name that flashed across the screen and swiped her thumb across the screen to ignore the call. She did that four more times in the next hour, before she finally fell asleep.<p>

Wade walked into his house after Lavon dropped him off and smiled when he saw Zoe stretched across his couch, the TV on, and her phone on the floor. Her arm was hanging off the couch and from the angle of her hand it seemed that she had dropped her phone after falling asleep. When it went off he picked it up. He immediately wandered why George was calling her. He let it ring and when it stopped noticed the words on the screen.

_14 missed calls_

Briefly he wondered if she had been ignoring his calls all day. He let her sleep and went to get a shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel, digging for something to put on when she woke up. He stopped what he was doing, jeans in hand, and watched her as she shot up on the couch obviously panicked. She stood up looking around, taking calming breaths, talking to herself.

"It's okay. I'm at Wade's. I'm okay."

"If you consider talking to yourself okay, then yeah, you're okay there Doc." She spun around, a witty comeback on the tip of her tongue, until she saw him. She couldn't find anything to say. She could only look at him. Finally she spoke.

"Don't be an ass." He grinned and she felt her knees go weak.

"Something catch you're eye?" He asked and she laughed, moving to him.

"You're soaked." She said laughing when he pulled her against him. He leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted when they heard someone calling Zoe's name. They pulled away from one another and Zoe moved to the window while Wade got dressed. She peeked out the curtains and her eyes went wide. George was knocking on the door to the carriage house.

"C'mon Zoe, I know you're home, you can't ignore me forever."


	3. The Office

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or anything from **Hart of Dixie**. I own the plot that is it. Oh and the female OC that will be introduced later on. ~ Jessi_

When Zoe ducked and looked up at Wade who just crossed his arms over his chest amused.

"It's not funny." She hissed. He moved to the window and glanced out. "Get away from there." And she yanked him down beside her.

"Why's he over there?"

"I don't know! Get rid of him or something." Wade opened his front door and walked out onto the porch.

"Hey Tucker! You looking for the Doc?"

"Obviously. And it's none of your business."

"Well you're disturbing me. She never went to the carriage house, I'd have heard her. So go mess up someone else's night." Wade went back inside and saw that Zoe was still hiding on the floor, below the window. "Doc?"

"Shhh!" She exclaimed.

"C'mon Zoe, you can't avoid him forever, not if you're..." He trailed off.

"I'm gonna stay in Bluebell Wade. So yes, I'm gonna have to eventually talk to him, but he's creeping me out! I mean seriously? Showing up out here? He's like following me!"

* * *

><p>Zoe sighed as she walked into Lavon's the next morning. Wade was already headed to the Rammer Jammer and she wanted her best friend. What she saw made her laugh. Lavon was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, arguing with AnnaBeth about something.<p>

"Naw, Naw, Naw! You're seeing things AB. She definitely _did not_ go to Wade's first!"

"And why would you say that I didn't?" Zoe asked. AB grinned and moved to hug her.

"You're back!"

"I'm back. Who knew being New York would make me miss Wade so much."

"And Lavon. You missed Lavon." Lavon said. Zoe grinned.

"I don't know. I think I missed AB more." Lavon's face fell. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yes Lavon, I missed you." She moved to hug him as well.

"George was by last night. He was asking where you were." Lavon said.

"What did you tell him?" Zoe asked panicked.

"We told him that we figured you were out in the Carriage house..."

"I was with Wade." Zoe said knowing he was fishing for an answer.

"That's good right?" AnnaBeth asked.

"Yeah. Do either of you know why George would have been looking for me. I just don't understand."

"He's not over you Big Z." Lavon told her. She just stared at him. A moment later her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes.

"Brick, what can I do for you?"

"Is there a reason you aren't here yet? Rumor has it you're back in Bluebell already. If you're here in an hour..."

"I'll be there. I'll see if Lavon can give me a ride in so I can be there quicker."

"Sure no problem." Lavon said before she could ask, once she had hung up the phone. Zoe grinned. She was back.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Brick exclaimed as Zoe walked into the office. She looked at him and shook her head.<p>

"Here I am." Zoe said smiling. "Oh, do me a favor, for some weird reason if George shows up, please tell him I'm not here." She saw the look on Brick's face and slowly turned. George stood there staring at her, with what looked to be hurt on his face. Slowly it turned to anger. Zoe swallowed. Brick looked between the two and started to back away and into his office.

"Why are you avoiding me Zoe?"

"I just got back George, I don't want to do this now."

"Do what, explain to me why you're avoiding me? I haven't given you a reason to avoid me."

"George, I'm not in the mood to..."

"Where were you last night Zoe?"

"I don't have to tell you where I was last night. I have work. If you'll excuse me." She went to move passed him but he stepped in front of her, just as the door opened and someone walked in. George yanked her against him and kissed her. She managed to shove him back.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She yelled at him. Brick came out as Wanda cleared her throat.

"George, I'm pretty sure it'd be a wonderful idea if you left. Zoe, go on into your office. I'll take care of Schula, and then I'll be in to check on you." She could only nod. She fled, shutting the door behind her. Leaning against the door she took a few deep breaths and decided, what she needed, other than Wade, was the one person she had grown up with in New York, that had always been there for her. She'd kept in touch with her friend the past couple of years, but seeing as until two weeks ago Lexi Montgomery was in Europe, they hadn't spoken much lately. She pulled her cell phone out and hit the number on her speed dial. She waited for Lexi to pick up the phone and closed her eyes, forcing the tears back.

_Hey you've reached Lexi, I'm a little bit busy right now, but I'll get back to you!_

Zoe sighed and left a simple message. Just four little words, and she knew her friend would call her back. She jumped when she heard the knock on the door and slowly turned before inching the door open to see who was there. It was Lemon. She just blinked.

"Let me in." Zoe, not knowing what to do, just stepped back. She watched as the door closed and Lemon crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't stay gone long."

"I missed Blue Bell. I don't belong up there anymore."

"I see you've already got the usual problems chasing you. Which is why Daddy called me. Said George Tucker, not you, but George caused a scene in the middle of the office."

"He's stalking me! I haven't been back for more than 36 hours. I came back because I needed home, I needed..."

"Wade? Yeah he may have told me that part." Zoe smiled at the mention of Wade, the man she'd come back for.

"Now, there's a smile. Look, I know we haven't always liked one another, but I saw the look you gave Wade."

"I came back for him." Zoe blurted out. Lemon grinned.

"I think this time, we're gonna be great friends Zoe. You leave George Tucker to me." And the blonde stood, smiled once at Zoe and left the office. She knew Wade was in love with the brunette and that possibly Zoe Hart may have changed. With that in mind, Lemon began, as she walked down the street, to plan how to get George Tucker to leave Zoe Hart alone.


	4. Rammer Jammer (2)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or anything from **Hart of Dixie**. I own the plot that is it. Oh and the female OC that will be introduced later on. ~ Jessi_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Lemon walked into the Rammer Jammer and looked around she found Wade working behind the bar and headed straight for him. Wade saw her coming and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.<p>

"Wade..."

"Should I be scared?" He asked as she popped onto a bar stool and leaned towards him.

"Nope." and when Lemon Breeland popped the p in the word, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why do I feel scarred then?"

"So, I was just at the practice."

"Is everything okay? You're not about to tell me you're dying are you?"

"No, why would you think that? You know what never mind. It's about Zoe." Wade's face fell. It was the way she said it. "She and I are going to get along wonderfully."

"I think I'm hearing things." Wade muttered. "Is there a point to this?"

"I just figured I'd let you know. Seeing as we're business partners and all, that I plan on being real friends with her." With that Lemon walked off leaving Wade to look way too confused.

"Hey Wade!" He glanced up when he heard his name. A moment later he groaned.

"Jesse." He said as his brother sat at the bar. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his mood. Not now that Zoe was back. "What can I do for you?" He was trying not to ball his fist, so he made himself wipe out a glass that he had just washed, so that he could draw a beer from the tap.

"Have you been out to see Dad lately?"

"No, I haven't, I've been real busy here."

"Oh, I just figured you'd want to go out there with me. Guess that was a bad thought." He started to shove back from the bar, but watched as Lemon glared at the person that walked into the bar. "She still pissed off at him?"

"The hell if I know what's going on now." Wade muttered. He too narrowed his eyes at George Tucker. He didn't like the way that the man was basically stalking Zoe. She wanted him, not George and that was something he and Zoe were going to have to sit down and talk about.

* * *

><p>Around Lunch time the Rammer Jammer got quiet when Zoe walked in. She looked around, and waved to the people in the bar. Some waved back, others just whispered as she walked passed. She found an empty table, just big enough for two people, and hoped, the only person that would want to join her or sit for a moment was Wade. Well, or Lavon or AnnaBeth if they came in. When she smiled across the bar at Wade he couldn't help but grin. Lemon shook her head and poured a glass of wine and grabbed a beer, handing both to Wade.<p>

"Go join your woman." She said quietly. Wade made his way over to Zoe and she smiled as she took the glass of wine he handed her, before slipping into the seat across from her.

"So, what happened at the office today?"

"George is stalking me. Wade... he, he kissed me." She looked at her glass of wine and closed her eyes before he could say anything, she continued. "I shoved him away and asked him what his problem was. Well more like yelled it at him. Wade, Lemon's going to help me deal with him. Because I believe even when he finds out about me coming back here, for you, he's not going to stop."

"When he finds out?"

"I didn't exactly get a chance to say anything. Not really anyway. But I don't want to hide it. I've told Lavon and AnnaBeth. I even told Brick. Apparently you're the one that told Lemon."

"She noticed my good mood."

"So, curious eyes are staring, and the minds of the owner of those eyes, want to know what we're doing sitting here together." Zoe said looking towards the people seated at tables and the bar. Wade grinned and stood from his chair, moving to stand in front of Zoe. He pulled her out of her chair, and lowered his lips to hers. Zoe's arms wrapped around his neck as one of his hands rested on her left hip and the other fisted in her hair. When they pulled back she looked up at him.

"Good enough answer for them?" Wade whispered to her. She just smiled.

"I have to get back to the practice, I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll pick you up, give you a ride home."

"Okay." She left her mostly full glass of wine on the table and headed for the door. She turned, looking back at him. "Hey Wade..."

"Yeah?" He asked from where he stood behind the bar.

"I'm glad I came back to you." With that she left to murmurs from the other patrons and walked happily back to work.

* * *

><p>George who had been standing outside the Rammer Jammer contemplating going in, had backed up and turned to walk away when he'd heard Zoe. What she had said made him mad. There was no reason, no way in hell that she would actually come back for Wade Kinsella. She was supposed to be with him. She would be with him. He began to wonder. Was that where she had been when he'd gone over to her place. Wade had said she wasn't there, that he'd have heard her come in. But he had a feeling that Wade knew where she had been. She'd been with Wade.<p>

After everything that they'd been through. He still knew, that no matter what he was meant to be with Zoe Hart. They were made for one another. He would make sure that she knew that. He'd do everything that he could to make her see it. George Tucker wasn't playing fair. Not when it came to Zoe Hart. He would win. There would be nothing that Wade would be able to do about it either. With that thought, he went home to come up with a plan to win over Zoe, and throw it in Wade's face that he'd always lose to him.


	5. Unlikely Allies

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or anything from **Hart of Dixie**. I own the plot that is it. Oh and the female OC that will be introduced later on. ~ Jessi_

Zoe sat cross legged on her bed in the carriage house. It was the first time since coming back that she'd been in the house. Not that she minded. It had only been three days since she'd been back. She needed clean clothes so she was going through hers now, with Rose talking a mile a minute. Glancing out the window, Rose stopped talking and looked at Zoe.

"Why is Lemon Breeland walking up to the front door of Wades?"

"Oh, she probably thinks I'm over there." Zoe exclaimed and popped up off the bed. She ran to the door of the Carriage house and opened it. "Lemon, Rose and I are over here!" She called across the pond. Lemon turned her head and nodded.

"Wait, did I miss something? When did you and Lemon Breeland start talking?"

"She's helping me with my George Tucker problem. Which is one of the other reasons that you're here."

"Me? What am I going to do?"

"Help?" Zoe asked laughing. A few minutes later Lemon walked in.

"What on Earth happened here?"

"I'm going through my clothes. I'm staying in Bluebell and well I don't need all these clothes. Well I want them, but if Wade and I are going to be living together, I've got to get rid of some stuff."

"Hold on a minute! Did Zoe Hart just say that she was getting rid of clothes?" The trio turned and came face to face with an olive skinned brunette.

"Lexi!" Zoe exclaimed. A moment later she was hugging her friend. She pulled back and looked at the other two. "Lexi, this is Lemon Breeland and Rose Hattinburger. Ladies, this is one of the most amazing people you will possibly ever know. Lexi Montgomery."

"It's nice to meet you." Lemon said and held out her hand. Lexi rolled her eyes and hugged her, before doing the same to Rose.

"She's a hugger." Zoe said laughing.

"So where can I find this George person and is there a place to hide the body?" Lexi demanded.

"I like her already." Lemon replied and sat on the bed looking at the clothes all over. "So you and Wade are going to be living together?"

"Yes, there's no point in us not. We know where we're headed. We know what we want. So again, the point of us living apart is stupid."

"I do get to meet this Wade right? As your best friend since we were children, I have to approve of him."

"Gonna be hard not to meet him. He's at the Rammer Jammer now, if we want to go get lunch. I'm hungry."

"You're a teenager Rose, of course you're hungry. I can't just leave this mess here!"

"Yes you can. Because when we get back, you can let me have what you don't want. I didn't pack anything. You needed me I came."

"You have nothing?"

"Just my purse. Money, ID, that kind of thing." Lexi told Rose.

"Oh, well, we'll make a stop at the Dixie Stop after we eat."

"You really are hungry." Lemon muttered. Rose just grinned.

"Oh alright!" Zoe groaned. She lead the way out of the Carriage house and left everything the way it was. "Wait..." she stopped and turned to Lexi. "...approve? Since when do you say things like that?"

"Since this is apparently very serious." Lemon and Rose laughed as Zoe just stared. "Also, please tell me we are not walking all the way into town. I just walked a mile before some truck driver heading into this town gave me a lift."

"We can drive. We'll just walk up to Lavon's and use the Navigator. My keys are somewhere over there..." she waved in the direction of the Gate house. "...buried, I think under piles of stuff we were going through last night."

"As long as I don't have to walk." The others just laughed. Lavon wasn't home but that didn't stop Zoe from grabbing the keys.

* * *

><p>The Rammer Jammer suddenly got quiet and Wade looked up from what he was doing and smiled when he saw Zoe. He watched as she, Rose, Lemon, and another female, one he didn't recognize sat at a table. One glance at the woman and he knew that was why everyone had stopped talking. He moved from behind the bar and to the table. He kissed Zoe on the top of her head as a greeting.<p>

"Hey Zoe." He turned to the others, "Rose, Lemon, and I'm going out on a limb here, you must be Lexi." Zoe smiled to herself. She tipped her head to the side, and nodded.

"You must be Wade."

"I am. What can I get you ladies to eat?" As they told him what they wanted, George Tucker walked in and if it weren't for the women sitting with her at the table, he would've gone straight to Zoe, told her how he felt about her, let her know he wanted her. Instead he joined Lavon at the bar. He would keep an eye on them. Find out what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>Wade was leaving the Rammer Jammer that night when George came up to him. He sighed and keeping the door of his car open, he leaned on the hood, waiting for the man to say something to him. When he didn't, Wade spoke up first.<p>

"What can I do for you Tucker?"

"You know she's going to leave you right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Zoe, once she realizes that I still love her, she'll leave you. No matter what your history, which lets face it, isn't all that great, she'll leave you. She'll realize that she loves me."

"If that was the case Tucker, then when you came knocking on the door to the Carriage House, why did she ask me to make you go away."

"How would she know about that?"

"Because, she was with me. She didn't come back from New York for you. She didn't give up a three month job in New York for you. She didn't walk away from the party she was at for you. She did it for me. I'm not letting her go this time Tucker. If it's a war you want, you'll get it, because this time, I'm fighting for what I want. What I love, and what I love, is Zoe Hart."

"You'll lose to me Kinsella, you always do." George said as Wade got in his car and started it. Wade ignored him and headed towards home. Where he knew, his woman would be waiting on him. Where he would properly meet the woman that she called her sister, by all but blood. Where he had a feeling Lemon Breeland was as well. He didn't mind because he had Zoe, and that was how it was going to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Okay, I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but here it is. The next chapter. Things are heating up in Bluebell now and it's going to be fun to write it all out. It's in my head and I know where I want to go. I have the basics written down. Anyways. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I don't normally do this, but what do you all think of Lexi? There is a lot about her that I am going to be sharing in upcoming chapters, so we will get to know her, I just want to know what you all think of her so far. Share your thoughts if you want to. - Jessi_


	6. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or anything from **Hart of Dixie**. I own the plot that is it. Oh and the female OC that will be introduced later on. ~ Jessi  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lemon sat with a glass of wine in hand as Zoe filled in Lexi on everything that had happened over the past three months. Lexi just stared at her friend and drank the wine in her hand.<p>

"So basically the point is, you want to be with Wade and he wants to be with you. However this George Tucker wants you, and you don't want anything to do with him?"

"Yes!" Zoe exclaimed. Lexi had always been able to simplify everything.

"Now, let me continue. You Lemon, are also George Tucker's ex-fiance, whom he left you for, for Zoe?"

"That's correct."

"Girl, why didn't you call me earlier. Like a year or two earlier? You could've used me before this!"

"Yeah, well I didn't know I needed you before this. So are you going to help?"

"Yes! Why the hell wouldn't I? Besides, I could come to like this place. Think your landlord would rent me this place?"

"I'll ask Lavon. It's his place."

"Thanks, so now, what we need to do is start a plan."

"I have a place to start. Be sure that whenever you and Wade go somewhere, pretend, when you run into George, that he doesn't phase you. Pretend that he doesn't exist and while you're doing that, we'll make sure that people are talking about the two of you being together. How you came back for him. You know someone around town will start talking about how sweet it is. It'll make him angry."

"So, the goal is to make him angry?" Lexi asked Lemon.

"No matter how it goes, the two of them are going to end up in a fight. The sooner the better." Zoe rolled her eyes at Lemon, but knew that she was right.

"As long as my Mother doesn't come down we're all good. That woman doesn't like it here, and makes life hell in Bluebell."

"She's not coming is she?" Zoe, Lexi, and Lemon all turned their heads and Zoe laughed before jumping up to greet him.

"No, she's not. I don't even think she's realized that I am not in New York. She hasn't called anyway."

"Okay. So, I was going to bring dinner home with me, but Lavon called me and I'm instructed to take all of you up to the house. We're having dinner there."

"Okay. Then we'll head up there. Lexi wants to ask Lavon if he'll rent this place to her."

"One more person on your side?" Wade asked as he wrapped his arm around Zoe. She turned her head to look at Lemon and smiled. Lemon just shook her head and said nothing. The four of them walked up to the big house.

"How long do you think that will take? For her to realize it?" Wade questioned looking beside him. The brunette that he had his arm around smiled.

"I give it until tomorrow." She said, her face grim. When Lexi laughed, Lemon, Wade, and Zoe narrowed their eyes at her. She just grinned as they got to the kitchen door. Wade held the door open and let the ladies walk in first.

Lavon was at the counter chopping something and Zoe made herself at home by hopping up on a bar stool. Lexi hopped up beside her and Lemon glanced at AnnaBeth and the two of them rolled their eyes.

"So how goes the plotting and domination of Bluebell? Which as Mayor..."

"We aren't planning on dominating Bluebell. Just wounding the town lawyer a little bit."

"Whoa, hold up, lawyer? You never said he was a lawyer."

"Oh please, like that'll stop you from terrorizing him. Besides, as of this moment, unless you've planned differently in that head of yours, we aren't going to physically do any harm." Zoe said looking at her best friend.

"You know you could always call that one girl, Gigi back here... she would more than likely be willing to..."

"Someone wants to sleep on the couch." Lemon said, causing AnnaBeth, Zoe, and Lexi to laugh. Lavon and Wade looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Do you remember the last time that woman was here?" Lavon demanded?

"Yes, that's why I suggested..."

"She slept with the guy I was seeing!" Zoe exclaimed.

"That's the difference between me and Judson though, I wouldn't do that to you." With that one comment, Zoe's eye's softened, so uncharacteristically like her and she smiled.

"I love you Wade." She said without thinking. Everyone except Wade just stared at her. Wade on the other hand did something so unlike him, and in front of other people admitted his emotions out loud.

"I love you back Zoe."

* * *

><p>George sat on the deck of his house boat looking down the river and wondering how the hell he was going to deal with his Wade problem. It hit him easily enough. The man wasn't very faithful, and had no sense of the word. It would be easy to get him to cheat on Zoe. She wouldn't trust him then and she would come to him to make it better. She would want him to help her forget about Wade and he would have what he'd wanted from the moment she'd set foot in his truck, when she first came to Bluebell. If it was the last thing he did, Zoe Hart was going to be his.<p> 


	7. The Mother

It took two days. She didn't call. She showed up. Zoe was walking Crickett from her office instructing her to be more careful, and to keep her foot up for a few days so it could heal properly. When the woman whined, she reminded her that it could've been worse and she could've broken her ankle. When the blonde nodded Zoe just smiled and turned to go back into her office. Her face fell when she saw her mother standing in the door way to the practice.

"Aww Man..." She groaned.

"Zoe, I am going to make a quick run to..." Brick trailed off and stared at the woman that had moved into the waiting area and then looked at Zoe. "Never mind, I'll call the Rammer Jammer and see if Lemon will spare Wade so he can bring us lunch. It's a busy day."

"You do that Brick. I've got two more patients to take care of." Zoe turned her back on her mother and mouthed 'Thank You' to her partner. He said nothing just walked to the desk. Zoe glanced at Dash. "Dash, you're up. Come on." She ignored her mother and moved off to her exam room, the man following behind her.

"So what seems to be the problem Dash?" Zoe asked once the door was shut behind them and he was sitting on the exam table.

"Well Dr. Hart, I seem to have hurt my wrist, and I have no idea what I did to do that."

"Let's just take a look at it then."

"Are..." he broke off not saying more than an 'Ow' when she applied a bit of pressure to his wrist.

"It doesn't feel broken..." Zoe broke off when her mother stormed into the room.

"You can't just..."

"You can't just burst in here! I'm with a patient!" Zoe exclaimed, horrified by her mothers behavior. "I'm so sorry Dash. Mother get out."

"No, we are going to talk. You can not just ignore me!" Zoe looked helplessly between Dash and her mother.

"It's alright Dr. Hart." Dash gave her mother a narrow look. "I'll have Dr. Breeland take care of my hand, but I'll see you for the follow up." He glanced at Candice Hart. "You have a good day Mrs. Hart." Dash said before walking out. Brick walked in a moment later.

"I'm sorry Zoe, she slipped passed me. I've got this under control. I'll send Wade in with your food when he gets here."

"Thanks Brick, how considerate of you." The look she gave him behind her mother's back made him grin. Everyone in Bluebell knew that Candice Hart disproved of Wade Kinsella.

"You can tell that boy to stay out of this office."

"No, Wade is allowed here. By the time I'm done dealing with you, I'll need him."

"Don't tell me that you think you have feelings for that, that man!" Candice yelled at her daughter. Brick had slipped from the room. Wade was standing there eyebrow raised.

"Her mother showed up." Dash said as he walked by as the Tark twins walked in with their mother.

"I don't think I have feelings for Wade, mother." Wade stared at the door to Zoe's exam room. He wondered briefly if she knew they could all hear her. "I know I do. I love him and nothing that you say is going to change that." A grin spread across his face and Brick blinked. Dash who had lingered around hoping to get some juicy gossip to pass on watched Wade. When the grin turned to a cocky smile, they all knew there was going to be trouble. Wade moved to the door and Brick groaned.

"Hey Darlin', Brick called in a lunch order, I thought I'd drop yours off personally." Zoe looked at Wade and even though she smiled weakly at him, she cocked an eyebrow in his direction when the man ignored her mother.

"Excuse me!" Candice exclaimed. Wade sat the food on the exam table and pulled Zoe to him and kissed her. He had left the door open, and curious eyes peeked in.

"Wade!" Zoe giggled when they pulled apart. She pushed him back, but only enough for there to be a little space between them.

"Doc." He grinned. "Rumor around the office here is you love me."

"In other words you over heard a conversation."

"I love you too Doc."

"Well I guess that doesn't make it a rumor does it. Go pester Lexi and Lemon. I have work to do. I'll see you later."

"How about we go to Fancy's for dinner?"

"Sure. I'd like that. But isn't that going to look bad. I mean you and Lemon own the Rammer Jammer..."

"I think the town will understand." He kissed her once more. "I'll see you tonight Doc."

"Yeah. Tonight." She watched him walk away and then turn back. "Nice to see you Mrs. Hart." When Candice just choked on whatever she was going to say he walked away to applause.

* * *

><p>George walked out of his law offices and saw someone walking down the street and she looked angry. He was slightly shocked to see Zoe's mother.<p>

"Mrs. Hart?" She looked towards him.

"Finally a sane face! Might I have a word with you?"

"Of course, why don't you step on into my office and we can have a little talk." The wheels were already turning in his mind. This could work to his favor.

"I need to talk some sense into my daughter. I think you're the right man to help."

"Just what can I do to help you do that?"

"I need to make her see that she is so much better than she thinks she is! I mean she had a once in a lifetime chance in New York! She blew it off and ran back here to that boy!"

"How do you expect me to convince her of this?"

"I don't know, I'm sure being a smart man you can figure it out. She doesn't think she can do better than that boy! She thinks she is in love with him. Of all the absurd things in this world. For God's sake she could have you, yet she doesn't."

"Well, then why don't you help me get her?" George asked and Candice turned to face him.

"Well now it seems like you know what you want and are willing to do anything to get it. I know my daughter better than anyone. I'll make a list of everything you need to know. I'm staying at the Inn. I'll bring it by in the morning."


	8. Learn to Knock

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters from** Hart of Dixie**. The plot and Lexi are completely my creations. ~ Jessi_

Lexi was walking down the main street of town with Rose. The teen was pointing out people and telling her who they were. They both ducked behind a car when they saw Candice Hart walk out of George's office. When the woman hugged George, the two of them looked at one another. Lexi waited until George walked back inside and popped up from behind the car, Rose in tow, and started walking again. They headed back down the way they had come and crossed the street. Directly in Candice's path. The woman looked at Lexi and after a moment spoke.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting a good friend. It's nice and peaceful here don't you think Candice?"

"No! No it is not. As soon as I can get Zoe to come to her senses, we're going back to New York. Stay out of my way Lexi."

"When have I ever done that? I only have Zoe's best interests at heart." Lexi said with a smile. But her eyes dared the other woman to challenge her. "Last I checked, Zoe called me so I could meet the man she's in love with. Didn't you hear? I'm staying in the carriage house now. Alone. No Zoe. Just me. She's living with Wade." Candice didn't get a chance to respond because Lexi and Rose walked away and by the time they got to the practice, they couldn't hold it in anymore and both women burst into a fit of laughter.

Brick, who was just walking back to his office, raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Where's... Zoe?" Lexi managed between the laughter and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm right here. What did you do now?"

"She pointedly told your mother she was staying at the carriage house."

"So?"

"Alone." Lexi said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Is there a point to this?" Brick asked.

"We did it because we saw her walking out of Tucker's offices. She hugged him."

"Aww, crap!" Zoe groaned. "I know it's wrong, but I really don't like my mother."

* * *

><p>Wade glanced at the table where his girlfriends mother sat and did everything not to narrow his eyes at her. Lemon just shook her head and served the woman herself. Candice ignored her and was rather rude. He had a sinking suspicion that while she was here, he was going to want to kill someone. That someone being Candice Hart herself. The woman would get over herself eventually, he hoped. He had also decided that before it got out to his father, he needed to go out there with Zoe to see him. To tell him that the two of them were together.<p>

The one thing Wade was sure of, was that he had ever intention of doing things right. He also had ever intention on marrying Zoe Hart. Just not in the near future. They needed to be together a while first. However, he knew that she knew that was the plan. He had said something casually when he suggested she move in with him.

* * *

><p>Zoe smiled as she walked in, alone, to the Gatehouse. The place needed cleaned up, that was for sure. She could do that. She just didn't want to make Wade seem like he didn't belong there. She wanted it to be the way they both wanted it. She laughed when a thought crossed her mind.<p>

[I]Who would have thought that she would be a small town doctor, in a Southern town, and living with a bartender/restaurant owner?[/i]

The one thing that she was sure of, after she had that thought was that she didn't give a damn anymore. She loved working here at the practice. She was even finally on even terms with Brick and Lemon. She was in love with Wade. So in love she even thought one day they could have a baby together. Still smiling she stripped her clothes as she walked, planning on picking them up and cleaning after a nice shower.

Once she was done and she had stepped out she walked into the bedroom drying her hair, thinking about having Lemon teach her how to cook. Not extravagantly, just enough she could make something now and again. Instead of relying on Lavon and AnnaBeth for the cooking. She was about to drop her towel and pull on a pair of shorts when she spotted George sitting in the chair beside the couch. She jumped and clung tightly to the towel.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock on a door?"

"You can't be in love with Wade."

"Why not?" Zoe demanded. She clutched the towel to her body and blindly grabbed for her shorts and a shirt. She backed into the bathroom. "Stay There." She growled. Quickly she changed as he began to explain through the closed and locked bathroom door.

"He isn't the kind of guy that likes the city. He doesn't know how to treat a woman right. Doesn't like to go on real dates. If it doesn't end the night in bed, then he doesn't feel the need to even try." She walked back out and George's eyes narrowed at her shirt. It was one of Wade's. She hadn't noticed, or cared.

"He treats me just fine. In fact, he knows just how to treat a woman. We both sleep in the same bed, and it doesn't always end in sex when we go to bed. He's taking me out tonight. His idea, not mine. I discovered that I don't like the city either. I'm in love with Wade Kinsella and nothing you do or say is going to change that. Nothing you and my mother plan on trying is going to change that. Wade is my future. I know that. He knows that."

"Zoe..." George said interrupting her.

"Leave before I call the sheriff."

"He's going to hurt you. You know that. Don't kid yourself."

"Get out! The next time you decide to show up here, make sure that you knock on the door, so I can slam it in your face!" He turned and left muttering about how irrational she was being. She dropped down onto the bed and cried. She hated George Tucker and wondered what she had ever seen in him.


	9. Kinsella

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters from __**Hart of Dixie**__. The plot and Lexi are completely my creations ~ Jessi_

* * *

><p>Zoe was trying not to be upset. She was however and Wade knew it the minute that he walked in the door. She was sitting in a pair of shorts and the t-shirt that she had pulled on. When his first thought wasn't that she looked good wearing his shirt, he knew he really loved her. He sat beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Sheriff Bill is on his way over."

"Why?" Wade asked looking at the woman he had pulled into his arms.

"Because, I'm pressing breaking and entering charges against George 'I'm above the law' Tucker."

"I got home, took a shower, and walked out wrapped in a towel and he was sitting in that chair!" She burst into tears and drew her knees up to her chest. "He told me that I can't be in love with you. That you'd hurt me. That..."

"I get the point." Wade growled. He wanted to go and find Tucker and beat the hell out of him.

"It's worse because my mother is in town! I wish they'd leave me alone. Leave us alone!"

"We can deal with your mother. We can deal with Tucker." He turned his head when he heard the Sheriff pulled in. He got up and let the man in, and Zoe just cried harder.

* * *

><p>Lexi sat across the dinner table from AnnaBeth, and beside Lemon. Brick, Rose, Lavon, and Magnolia also sat around the table. The discussion was how to help Zoe. Not to mention how to get Candice Hart out of Bluebell.<p>

"I don't see why it matters, can't Dr. Hart deal with her own problems? Since when are you on her side anyway Daddy?" Magnolia demanded.

"Magnolia!" Lemon exclaimed at her little sister. "How dare you. I know Zoe has in the past been a pain in our behinds at one point or another, but this is serious. Wade loves her. When has Wade ever loved someone? That is why this matters. No one said you had to help."

"I don't like her Mother. She's a... witch." Magnolia finished with a look from her father.

"Seriously is. That's why it is so much fun to tick her off. Trust me, I've been doing it my entire life." Lexi spoke with a grin on her face.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, we have to figure out how to get Mrs. Hart to leave Bluebell. I think Zoe and Wade have to do the rest on their own."

"Crazy Earl." Rose and Magnolia said at the same time.

"The man gives her the heebie jeebies!" Rose exclaimed. Magnolia nodded in agreement.

"Girls, you're brilliant." AnnaBeth exclaimed.

"Who's Crazy Earl?"

"Wade's dad. He's not so crazy anymore, but I think he could act it if Wade asked him too."

* * *

><p>"C'mon Dad, open the door!" Wade, who was standing outside, Zoe with him in the rain, yelled through the door.<p>

"Maybe he's not here Wade." Zoe muttered under her breath.

"Where else would he be?" Wade growled and pounded on the door again. "See if you can find the spare key under a rock or something." Zoe rolled her eyes but started to look.

"Now, if this isn't a sight, I don't know what is." Wade and Zoe both turned and looked at Jesse.

"You seen Earl?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, supposed to meet him at the Rammer Jammer this morning, he never showed."

"He's not answering the door."

"Spare key?" Zoe held up the key she had found. Wade took it and the three of them stepped into the small house. Jesse heard the shower first. Zoe laughed. Wade shook his head and walked to the bathroom, leaving Jesse and Zoe in the living area.

"So did Wade bring you out here, worried that Dad needed a doctor?"

"No." She turned to look around. The house was clean. Not an empty bottle in sight. It didn't smell like alcohol either. That had to be a good sign right. Her future father in law, which considering she and Wade had both admitted that marriage was where they were headed, was what the man was, seemed to have cleaned up his act. Jesse didn't get a chance to ask anything else because Wade and Earl walked out a few moment later. Earl looked at Zoe and then to Wade and grinned.

"You bringing the pretty doctor back around to see me again for something son?"

"I wanted you to know we're together. I love her." Earl and Jesse both stared at him.

"I love him back." Earl blinked.

"Ya'll getting' married?" Jesse asked.

"Some day." They responded together.

"You're gonna need your Momma's ring." Earl told his son. He moved to the bedroom and the other three could only stare. When he walked back out two minutes later handing Wade a small box, he hugged his son.

"Dad..."

"You just give it to her when you're ready." Zoe let the tears fall and hugged Earl.

"Come on to the Rammer Jammer with us, have some lunch. You too Jesse." Wade said. Earl grinned.

"Now that sounds like a mighty fine plan son. Lemon making the iced tea up there? She makes some mighty fine iced tea." Zoe grinned and Wade just opened the front door.


End file.
